esta vez no
by sakuno12
Summary: pero esta vez no será tan fácil, ya no. Por ahora no deseo verte de nuevo, el viaje que realizaras nos hará bien. sleep pair


**De nuevo yo con otro finc, esta vez de la sleep. quiero agradecer a musaga por su ayuda y paciencia con este finc, sempai te lo devia dese hace mucho, espero que sea de tu agrado. sin mas les dejo leer esta nueva locura mia**

¿Cres que no me he dado cuenta? Ahora veo, ni siquiera tú me lograste conocer tanto como yo pensaba. Me alegro que aun no hayas llegado, deseo estar solo pero se que eso no es posible, estoy en el salón de clases. Por eso finjo que duermo, para que nadie me moleste y vean las pequeñas lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas, el recordar todo lo que he vivido… todo lo que he llorando por tu culpa.

Recordar el como todo cambio entre tu y yo. Aun no me lo explico ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? No al parecer no, por eso lo buscas a el ¿cierto?

_- ¡Hey, atobe! ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto sonrientemente mientras abrazaba a su amado novio._

_-Lo lamento jiroh hoy no podre salir contigo, entrenare con Hiyoshi – exclamo zafándose del abrazo del menor.-_

_-Pero… atobe lo habías prometido-_

_- jiroh no seas necio, además tu sabes que el será mi sucesor, necesito que se haga más fuerte.- _

¿Será tu sucesor o más bien el mío en tu corazón? Me lo he preguntado tantas veces.

Muy a mi pesar entras al salón, tú actitud arrogante y orgullosa están presentes al igual que tu seriedad, te diriges a tu lugar, curiosamente al lado mío no me saludas ni yo a ti.

_-¿uhm? ¿Qué quieres Gakuto, estaba durmiendo?-_

_- Jiroh, lo lamento pero…. yo...yo... Tengo que… decirte algo- el tono de voz alerto al bello durmiente, no era común ver a Gakuto así._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Peleaste de nuevo con Yuushi? – Exclamo recibiendo una negación – entonces ¿Qué sucede?-._

_-Acompáñame – hablo tomándolo de la muñeca dirigiéndose a las canchas de tenis._

Sabes perfectamente que ya conozco tu secreto y aun así no tienes el suficiente valor de decírmelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así? ¿Acaso te gusta hacerme sufrir?

Me incorporo dirigiéndome al lugar de Gakuto. El ha sido mi consuelo; a llorado conmigo desde aquella vez, siento tu mirada sobre mi, mas le doy poca importancia no se desde cuando empecé a no sentir nada cada vez que me dirigías una mirada o me dabas una caricia, ¿será por que ya no esta presente el amor que un día nos tuvimos?

-¡jiroh! – Saludo alegremente el joven acrobático - ¿quieres ir con Yuushi y conmigo después de clases a tomar un helado?

Hola – contesta tranquilamente - me encantaría ir, pero tengo cita médica.

-¿estas enfermo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto alarmado, desde aquel día, jiroh no había estado al cien porciento y temía que tanta tristeza iniciara a afectarle a su estado físico.

-tranquilo solo es un chequeo, nada grave – menciono tratando de calmarle – además ya tienes planes, otra persona me acompañara.

- Esta bien, ¿te acompañara atobe? –

- no, el ni siquiera sabe – sonrió tristemente – además creo que estará ocupado con su pupilo favorito.

- _diablos gaku, no vayas tan deprisa-_

_- lo lamento, pero necesitas saber la verdad - ¿la verdad? ¿De que hablaba ese pelirrojo?_

_Salieron del colegio rumbo a las chanchas de tenis, nuevamente se había quedado dormido en el salón después de que atobe le cancelara su salida juntos._

_Gaku, ¿para que vamos a las canchas?- pregunto curiosamente - ¿vamos a ir haber a atobe? – no recibía respuesta de su pelirrojo amigo, algo no estaba bien, lo sentía. _

_Unos pasos antes de llegar a las canchas se detuvieron, desde ahí el joven dormilón logro observa a su amado quien se encontraba sentado junto a un sudoroso Hiyoshi._

_-¡ATO…..!- su primer impuso fue el de gritarle para que les vieran, pero la mano de su amigo tapo rápidamente sus labios impidiéndole seguir hablando. _

_-jiroh cállate, no grites no deben vernos - ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Para que habían venido entonces? _

_- observa – exclamo mientras retiraba su mano – lo lamento, pero tenias que verlo._

_¿Qué tenia que ver? Dirigió su vista a donde se encontraban esos dos… Mmm no, nada anormal, esperen un minuto ¿Qué hacia atobe? Estaba muy cerca de Hiyoshi y este tenía un leve sonrojo ¿Qué pasaba? Atobe cada vez estaba mas cercano...un poco mas…. Un poco más..._

_A...ato...ato...be – las lagrimas recorrían rápidamente por sus mejillas teniendo por destino final aquel suelo, parte del lugar donde había tenido momentos maravillosos al lado de todos sus queridos amigos y compañeros y con el… la persona que mas amaba en este mundo._

_Ahora este era el lugar de un nuevo infierno, el lugar donde inicio ese mágico cuento de hadas, para convertirse en el cuento de horror._

_-Lo lamento… jiroh pero tenias que saberlo, no quería que estos dos te vieran la cara.- exclamo abrazando a su joven amigo._

_Ga... Ga...Ku-to – exclamo sollozando – va-mo-nos, por favor_

_El otro simplemente asintió, sabia que sufriría y realmente odiaba el ser quien le mostrara es o a su amigo, pero saber que atobe engañaba a su mejor amigo con Hiyoshi, era imperdonable, por eso no quería que su amigo viviera en un engaño, atobe no merecía a jiroh._

-jiroh, no sabes cuanto me duele y mas por lo que Yuushi te conto – exclamo esquivando la mirada de su amigo - ambos nos sentimos culpables.

- no tiene por que sentirse así, además ya sospechaba desde esa vez que Atobe le tenia que contar a alguien y quien mas si no a Yuu - menciono no les odiaba ni dada por el estilo, gracias a ellos pudo descubrir la verdad – además Yuu tiene razón, pasara lo que tenga que….

- entonces ¿no te ha dicho?- interrumpió- perdón. Tengo que ir a ver a… Shishido.-

Alto ahí - lo sujeto de la muñeca, trato de verle la cara a su amigo pero este procuraba esquivarlo - ¿Qué no me ha dicho?, Gakuto dilo.

Jiroh... bueno…. – observo una expresión que jamás había visto en el rostro de su amigo y en su interior sentía que ese nuevo semblante estaría ahora en el rostro de aquel dormilón – atobe se ira por unos días. Regresa a Londres, según por asuntos familiares. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho.

¿El, se va? – Soltando el agarre de su compañero - ¿Cuándo?

-no lo se, creo Yuu me dijo que la próxima semana, pero jiroh seguro el te lo dirá.

Claro – sonrió tristemente – como me dirá que me engaña con el "futuro emperador de hielo".

-jiroh.- guardo silencio, sabia que nada podía decir en contra de eso, era la verdad.

-Perdona, no me siento bien iré a la enfermería -

Camino apresuradamente dejando a Gakuto, realmente no me siento bien, hace varias semanas que me venia pasando; repentinos mareos y la falta de sueño no eran normal. Por eso saliendo de aquí iría al hospital donde trabajaba el padre de Oshitari.

-tu tienes la culpa de todo, no sabes cuanto te detesto – hablo para si, mientras se recargaba en una de las ventanas de los pasillos.

¿A quien detestas? - escucho una voz, conozco esa voz.

-no quedras saber quien es, atobe- exclamo tranquilamente.

- créeme que si, - susurro – seria mas fácil.

-¿Qué dijiste? – te pregunto sin darte la cara, no me contestas, atreves del reflejo te observo. Pareces dudoso, ¿el gran atobe Keigo duda? Genial, por fin te veo como verdaderamente eres.

-Nada... – guardas un momento silencio – jiroh tengo algo que decirte.

¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué te vas o que me engañas? Me da igual, me has mentido y no se cuantas veces lo abras echo, y yo como un estúpido te he creído – dime.

-me marchare unos días a Londres – me dices fríamente – y necesito que estés a cargo del quipo en mi ausencia.

¿Por qué yo? – Era el momento de decirte todo lo que siento – pon a Hiyoshi, digo por algo es el "futuro de Hyotei".

Tras decirte eso decido darte la cara, mi mirada es fría, seria, la mirada que nunca había mostrado a nadie y ahora te la muestro a ti. Me miras sorprendido por lo que dije, sabes que venia con doble intención esa oración.

-por que Ore-sama, confía en ti, Hiyoshi aun no esta listo –

- yo pienso que si, esta mas que listo para seguirte – continuo con mi juego de doble intención, a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad se que en el fondo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? No entiendo a que te refier… –

-¡cállate! No digas que no sabes nada, sabes a lo que me refiero- sentenció.

Te miro directo a los ojos y tu a mi, no son necesarias las palabras en ese silencio salió toda la verdad, lo que teníamos que decirnos, en mi interior siento como si me quitaran un peso de encima, pero no del todo.

-Jiroh, lo lamento, si es cierto te he sido infiel – por fin hablas, pero esas palabras me duelen aun conociendo esa verdad - se que no tengo perdón pero….

-¿Qué no tienes perdón? – Interrumpo – por supuesto que no atobe, dime por que -Pero aun así necesito saber el ¿Por que? ¿Por que me engañaste? ¿Por que jugaste así con migo? – contéstame

- Jiroh se que es complicado de entender pero – me miras a los ojos un momento para después volverlos a desviar – tu eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, tu apoyo, tu cariño, tu alegría, los ánimos que me das se han hecho parte de mi vida y no puedo separarme de ti. Con Hiyoshi no sentí lo mismo, el; es como yo, me identifique con el. Solo eso, por eso perdóname.

-¿no tienes una mejor razón? – Me burlo - ¿eres tan egoísta? No puedes tener a los dos atobe. Yo no comparto a "mi novio", si es que aun lo somos

Tras esto un incomodo silencio surge, Te mantienes callado, deseo que termine esto.

Déjame volver a conquistarte – sentencio- permíteme demostrarte que tan importante eres para mi, ¿o que ya no me amas?

Atobe, yo no soy ningún juguete tuyo – sonrió burlonamente- cierto aun te amo, pero con todo esto no creo que merezcas este amor. Gánatelo atobe, gánate de nuevo mi amor y todo aquello que sentía por ti

Jiroh, por favor - te acercas asía mi pero yo me alejo nuevamente – por favor. Créeme, te amo

Te creí una vez atobe, pero ve como me pagaste – no lloraría, al menos no frente a el – como te dije si realmente te importo demuéstramelo, pero esta vez no será tan fácil, ya no. Por ahora no deseo verte de nuevo, el viaje que realizaras nos hará bien.

Jiroh, prometo volver por ti, te recuperare a como de lugar-

-si, claro – tras esto me alejo de aquel lugar, el ultimo lugar en que te vi.

Han pasado ya cinco años desde aquella vez. Jamás volviste no se por que ni me interesa. No fui a despedirme de ti, no lo merecías. Las cosas en Hyotei siguieron su curso, me hice cargo del equipo un tiempo, después le deje el lugar a Yuushi. Nunca más volví a ser el mismo, nunca creí que volvieras. Después de tu partida me di cuenta la clase de persona que eras, lo único que me queda es rogar por que tú jamás vuelvas, aun no estoy listo para enfrentarte de nuevo y creo que jamás lo estaré.

-atobe Keigo salió de mi vida, para mi el esta muerto – recuerdo que fue lo ultimo que les dije a los demás - y espero que así continúe por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**¿que les parecio? perdòn a todas aquellas que aman a esta pareja por separarles, jaja u.u=, bueno quejas,sugerencias, demandas, etc. seran bien recibidas ¡hasta la proxima!**


End file.
